


Monsoon

by jojo_joe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: ABO设定，只有多恩(洛伊拿人)拥有ABO分化设定请看好配对！！！！又名：错误的春天2.0，性转花木兰替姐成婚，上错花轿嫁对郎，维斯特洛成人童话。我也不太明白一个一时兴起的PWP为什么就写出了世界观。





	1. 雷加

**Author's Note:**

> “所有人都想脱下我们国家的外衣，消失在火与沙的景色中。”

“经由这一吻，献出我的爱。”雷加听见自己的声音回荡在教堂的拱顶，主教的水晶冠折射出晃眼的光芒，但他没有挪开视线，“你成为我的妻子和连理。”  
他的新婚妻子温顺地重复誓言，漆黑如永夜的大眼睛盯着他瞧。雷加见过许多这样年纪的少女，在他经过时落下的目光羞涩、热烈或思慕，但被这样称得上好奇的凝视还是第一次。  
马泰尔家的公主身材匀称细挑，嘴唇总像在娇嗔般撅起，额上缀着一串模仿艳阳的流穗头饰，半长的卷发盘成两股麻花、互相挽着别在耳后，上面点缀浸过香水的金盏花，与她绣满橙黄色太阳的缎子婚袍很配。她似乎是站累了，在主教宣读祝福时将重心换去另一只脚，倒是在之后的亲吻里全情投入，悄悄在宾客的喝彩声中咬了雷加的下唇。

雷加理解新婚妻子的眼神，因为他也是第一次见到伊莉亚。旧镇的白鸦在开年时带来好消息，冬雪正在消融，枝头萌出的绿芽终结了数十年的寒夜。但这也让河水暴涨，三叉戟河挤满了湍急的棕色大浪，多恩的队伍在路上生生耽误了三个月。当长枪贯日旗出现在国王大道时，雷加错过了第一次与她相见的时机。  
“我又不指望你真的爱上多恩的小妓女，反正迟早都能见面。”伊里斯国王与他会面时不耐烦地一挥手。他的父亲完全把这位素未谋面的女孩当成政治工具，甚至扬言不会抱她生下来的孩子。他急躁地转来转去，隔了几秒突然粗俗地笑起来，“‘欧米伽’，是这个玩意儿吗？让我们尝尝多恩的蜜水是什么味道，你只要掰开了她的腿再往里种点东西，哈。”  
春雨在近几日愈发繁密，延迟的婚礼不能再拖，裁缝和厨子累得像是追击狐狸后的猎狗，就差没有口吐白沫地倒在地上。雷加也明白这仓促得几乎敷衍，但似乎所有前来祝贺的贵族们都明白其中含义。  
他在红堡前遇到了兰尼斯特家的女儿，那个跟着国王之手一同前往君临的瑟曦。她刚过十三，一身纯洁的浅粉裙装将雪白的肌肤衬得格外可爱，开得很低的领口露出半个乳房，胸衣上绣满了珍珠，宽大的袖子几乎垂到地面。  
“向大人问好，”她轻柔悦耳地说，“恭喜你即将成婚。”  
“谢谢你，好心的小姐。”雷加依照礼节向她欠身，隐约记起泰温大人在数年前曾提起过与瑟曦的婚约，却被父亲以“不可能娶奴仆的女儿”而否决。瑟曦仰头看着他，金色的长发披散肩头，似乎有话要说。  
“伊莉亚·马泰尔，”她果然踌躇地说起来，“曾在六七年前拜访过凯岩城。她很善良，但是个虚弱而害羞的人，可能会给坦格利安家带来不健康的孩子。我…我真诚的为你祈祷，雷加王子。”  
就像你的小弟弟提利昂那样不健康？雷加心想，但只是点了头，径直从她身侧绕过去，“谢谢你的建议，兰尼斯特小姐。典礼就快开始了，我需要去做准备。”

婚礼从早晨一直进行到深夜，王座厅灯火通明，提琴手、笛手和歌手们依次上场，大臣们为了讨好他，甚至安排了竖琴手上来，可惜在一片嘈杂的笑闹与舞乐中什么也听不见。  
菜肴与葡萄酒源源不断地供应，雷加就着牛肉浓汤吃了些苹果与枣泥烤的燕麦面包，将端上来的天鹅肉挥挥手遣走了。与无花果一同炖煮的天鹅肉太腻，不合他的胃口。  
他听见一阵弦乐拨响，一个脸涂油彩的月童爬了上来，正竭尽全力地逗身居高位的女人们开心，坐在泰温身边的瑟曦银铃般笑起来，翡翠绿的眼睛忽闪地打量雷加。  
雷加偏头看向他的新婚妻子，插在她发辫间的金盏花瓣会随风轻动。她似乎胃口很好，但完全被另一边火术士的表演吸引了注意力，正兴致勃勃地解决一份用多恩火胡椒粉料理的洋葱熏肠烤蛋，不过同样没动那碗天鹅肉。  
“这种画面对于官家小姐还是太残忍了。” 雷加作此评价。火焰变作的大军被另一团大火包裹时，掀起的热度令许多贵族女孩尖叫出声，坐于高台的多恩公主却无动于衷，甚至噗嗤地笑了出来。  
“那是‘黑死神’贝勒里恩吗？”她去抓坚果碗里的杏仁，握了满手却只用两根手指捏着慢慢啃。  
“我猜是的。”雷加愣了愣，但还是去辨认了一会儿，“这团火焰像是条龙。”  
“那就该给大家讲一讲火烧赫伦堡的故事，而不是看着‘怒火燎原’随时一副能燎了整个宴会的样子。”她耸耸肩，对佣人们现在开始上的清淡食物嗤之以鼻。雷加诧异了一会儿，没想到马泰尔家族竟然会教女儿这种东西，不过想到整个多恩独树一帜的继承制度，了解七国上下的通史也是情有可原。  
“的确如此，尤其国王之手一职正由兰尼斯特家族的泰温公爵担任。”他评价，但是愈发确信这就是父亲的主意。他对火焰的爱日益狂热，也一天更比一天地执着于让泰温难堪。伊里斯是不会放过这场婚礼的。  
“你们这群贪得无厌的酒肉贵族！胃囊就永远装不满吗，今晚可还有正事！”他的父亲果然站了起来，银质叉子大力敲着酒杯。  
喧闹声陡然小下去，只有一位不长眼的提琴声还在继续，数百双眼睛紧盯着这位大笑起来的国王。  
“脱了他的靴子，摘了她的花冠！”伊里斯举高酒杯，把一半的青亭岛佳酿都洒在了泰温身上，“上床！上床！闹洞房！”

“上床！上床！闹洞房！”众人于是松了一口气，哄笑着骚动起来。“宝剑配好鞘，婚礼入洞房！”雷加牵着马泰尔家唯一的女儿走下台阶，瞬间便被人群隔开。女孩儿们通红的脸颊都朝着他，手指大胆又含羞地上下拉拽。他的天鹅绒外衣散了大半，长裤系带不知所踪，抬眼就看见亲手为伊莉亚系上的新郎披风从男人们手中扔出来，黑绸缎上的猩红色龙纹仿佛在飞翔。


	2. 奥伯伦

滚蛋，滚蛋，都给我滚蛋。奥伯伦在内心怒吼。要我不是穿着这身蠢裙子，我徒手就能干掉你们中的三分之一。  
该死的，不能为所欲为的滋味真是糟透了。他郁闷得想跺脚，庆典给他带来的快乐一扫而空。闹洞房的男人们毫不避讳地对他上下其手，扯开斗篷、掀起裙摆，他穿着多恩款式的紧身长袍，野蛮人便开始拉拽脆弱的布料，推挤着逼他往卧房进发。  
我要记住你们的脸，然后在比武大会上一个个挑落下马，最好让马蹄踩碎你们的脏手。奥伯伦用手肘撞开一只油腻腻的肥猪蹄，有个男人在奥伯伦耳边痛苦地闷哼一声，让他感到一阵恶毒的快乐。

老实说，他和姐姐长得很像。道朗遗传了父亲深邃的烟绿色双眸，但小些的两个孩子如同母亲的翻版。他与伊莉亚只相差一岁，一模一样的黑色眼睛和黑色卷发，细长美好的小腿与平胸脯——是的，如果这点也得算上的话。  
“看看这可怜的小东西！”奥伯伦一阵天旋地转，一个贵族将他扛上肩膀，鞋子顺势被人脱走，“胸前连肉都没有！”  
有人用力地拍了他的屁股。“怕是都长在这里了！”男人们起哄，奥伯伦认得出那种充满了欲望的欢笑声，默默庆幸最后关头将姐姐换出了迎亲的轿子。伊莉亚温柔又脆弱，像每一个少女那样渴望着爱情，哪能受得住这群野猪的摆弄？  
听到马泰尔同意将女儿许配给坦格利安的消息时，奥伯伦正在学城消磨日子。自从被道朗放逐，他在这儿呆了一年半，打出的四条锁链沉甸甸地堆叠在床头，如同一团狰狞的铁龙。他就快完成第五条的打造了，直到在“羽笔酒樽”酒馆听见醉鬼们的闲谈，当晚便抛下所有事情赶回阳戟城。  
“伊莉亚，”他跪在姐姐的床头，伊莉亚不敢点灯，但是奥伯伦能尝出她脸颊上泪珠的味道，“别害怕，让我替你去。我穿得下你的裙子。”  
“奥伯伦，我亲爱的。我并不害怕去君临成婚，我只是太高兴能在出发前再见你一面……你决不能这么干。”她压着嗓子啜泣，也不住地吻他，这几乎让奥伯伦心碎了。“不消几天就会被发现，也许连道朗那关都过不去，这对我们都没好处。坦格利安的雷加没他父亲那样暴躁，也许——”  
“我才不管有没有好处！”奥伯伦一下把声音提得太高，很快在姐姐的嘘声手势里降下音量。他轻咳了一声，开始学着像伊莉亚那样轻柔地咬字，同样捏细了嗓子，“只要对他们有一丝的不信任，我就不许你嫁给雷加。听着，道朗把我遣走后，我也分化了。”  
他拙劣模仿的怪腔调让伊莉亚含着泪笑起来，但很快被诧异代替。“你分化了。欧米伽，奥伯伦？”  
“是的，把我折磨得可算够呛，幸好学城的博士们及时找到了对策。”奥伯伦替她披好外袍，摸黑找到了姐姐的鞋子，用街巷屠夫才会有的粗俗手势拍了拍自己的屁股，“坦格利安可不管嫁来的是什么，他们只在乎这个。你就放心吧。”  
他就知道自己总能把伊利亚逗得破涕为笑，也只有他知道该怎么办。“哦，我亲爱的弟弟…”伊莉亚还想说什么，但奥伯伦凑上来吻了她，柔软的嘴唇一触即分。  
“我能照顾好自己。”奥伯伦在这几年里长得很快，站直身后终于能比她高出一点， “道朗在我们这个年纪去过自由贸易城邦，在那里遇到了他的妻子。你一直说想外出旅行，却总因为身体原因被拦下来——不如趁现在。”  
“我不知道你在说……”  
我与佣兵比拼武艺，翻烂了整个学城有关毒药的记载，母亲送我的短刃打磨得可以当作镜子。你觉得我想说什么，姐姐？奥伯伦闷头为她整理行囊，将一袋金龙藏在里层的衣物里，系上绳子的力道大得如同泄恨。我真诚地仇恨每一个企图将你从我们身边夺走的男人，除非是你自愿走了过去。他从抽屉里翻出一只镶成太阳形状的红宝石戒指，自己戴在手指上，然后吻了一次。若是有人敢伤你的心，我就用淬毒的长矛搅碎他们的。  
“我本来打算最近几个月离开旧镇，趁着开春乘船渡过狭海。既然这样，你就替我去看看。”姐姐与他一模一样的黑眼睛在夜色里闪着光，未干的泪痕在她脸上美极了，“你从这里出去，有个蒙面的女人会在出口等你。她是潘托斯人，让她带你去港口——去乘那艘紫色船帆的大船，他们不敢拒绝任何一个马泰尔，因为我救过船长的命。记住了吗？”  
“等一下，奥伯伦——”伊利亚的一个侍女走进来，将她牵走了。黑色长发的少女在关门前频频回头，正看见弟弟把自己的亚麻布袍剥了个干净，掀开被褥一骨碌藏进去。  
“分一个你的侍女给我，那个姓沙德的与我很熟悉。”他压着窃笑对伊莉亚挥手，把眼泪憋回去，“放心吧，我会把君临闹个底朝天，连死掉的龙都得惊得活过来。”


	3. 雷加

雷加又能看见伊莉亚了，她被贵族们高高举起，裙裾散乱，长袍卷到大腿的位置。人太多了，身体摩擦间的热度如此沉重，似乎每位来宾都急不可耐地伸着手，知道这是最后一次合理数地触摸雷加妻子的机会，大胆的甚至揉捏起欧米伽裸出的皮肤——这是大陆最南端才有的特殊性别，多恩人的二次性别分化成了龙彻底消亡后人们更津津乐道的传闻，因为它更禁忌也更放荡，口欲之快让下半身也一同兴奋。  
雷加一向不热衷狂欢，即使明白这是必须的祝福环节，也免不住为这个纤瘦女孩所面对的处境感到抱歉。但多恩新娘在粗俗的玩笑与嘘声中一言不发，没有笑容也不哭泣，甚至连装作快乐的回击也没有。她的眼睛又圆又黑，皱着眉头的模样像在认真思考着什么，那双玫瑰红的嘴唇又努了起来。  
衣料撕破的嘶啦声在一片喧哗里并不明显，但雷加还是听见了。那件做工精细的金橙色长裙就这样泡了汤，有人从后领勾住它，然后一整条撕裂——男人借着酒意兴奋地大喊起来。  
蜜肤公主有极美的线条，就连雷加也忍不住越过人群多看了几眼。她背脊舒展紧实，肩胛骨凸出两块可爱的弧度，只是后腰处一小块疑似剑伤的泛白疤痕让他有些疑惑。  
口哨声起伏不绝，乐队弹得愈发起劲，她的裙摆被越推越高，勾金丝的长袜边缘也露了出来。雷加这里同样好不到哪去，他被少女们踉跄着拥簇上楼梯，但眼见着新娘该是那个更先脱光光的人。她薄薄的胸脯上的确没有多少肉，雷加心想，发现自己并不失望。  
“小心点，小娘子要跑了！”他听见左侧粗哑的叫声，但內衫被一双双细白的手死死攥着，连头都扭不过去。等他能看清发生了什么时，女孩们已小声惊呼着避开一条通道，发间插满金色小花的新娘滑得像条蛇，没有一只高举的手能抓得住她。伊莉亚敏捷地伏低身子，避开一位高个爵士的扑抱，然后稳稳落进了雷加的怀里。  
她看着瘦削，抱在怀里才发现分外沉。少女用手腕勾住他的肩膀，双腿合拢顺从地挂进臂弯里。她身上好热，像轮不熄的太阳，雷加想。

“小娘子害羞了！”人们尖笑着，“不，是急着往丈夫身上爬呢”，又有人帮腔。伊莉亚充耳不闻，手指紧扒着他的后颈，半散的卷发垂落下来，呼吸一起一伏地往雷加肩窝里钻。  
“后面就交给我了。”雷加只得向人群喊，所幸离卧室剩下半层楼梯。有男人懊丧地嘟嘟囔囔，还想伸手去拽伊莉亚，那条破裙子只岌岌可危地缠在女孩的胯骨上。  
雷加一路将她抱进卧室，喧闹隔在门外。

“你不是伊莉亚。”他开门见山。即使从未见过赤红山脉后的公主，雷加也明白这不是寻常女孩能企及的爆发力，哪怕她来自尚武的多恩。  
“什么时候发现的？”怀里的人反而笑起来，声音比在王座厅时哑了些许。细瘦的身子落下去，踩向地面自己摇摇晃晃地站好，然后揭开了裙袍。  
这是一副少年的身子。他的金盏花还插在黑发间，熏过香水的花瓣有一股甜蜜的清香，但盖不住藏在那之下的、更微妙的香气。  
“你是个男人……不止是个男人。”雷加有些惊讶，但并没生气，只是平静地用暗紫的眼眸上下打量，仿佛是第一次见到他。  
“我是个'欧米伽'，”比他矮了半个头的少年挺直了腰，心高气傲地仰着头，穿着本属于窈窕少女的刺绣长袍就毫无违和感，现在更能看出细韧且长的腰线，“联姻协议上只要了欧米伽，可没说要个女人。”  
“与我们联姻的是马泰尔家族。”少年的下腹左侧纹着一条盘踞的红色毒蛇，让雷加想起瓦兰提斯为奴隶纹上刺青的风俗。  
“我从没说过我不是。”他尖尖的鼻子翘起来，的确像条昂首的小蛇，烛火将蜜色的皮肤烘得很漂亮。

当晚，少年还是将坦格利安的王子压进床里，他有热情的嘴唇与双腿，几乎在被捏住乳头的瞬间湿透了。然而整整一个月后，他才算搞明白事情的来龙去脉。  
信鸦整日飞来飞去，大臣们一片愁云惨雾，当王子娶了个男人的消息传出来，全君临的歌手都炸了锅。  
事实证明，雷加床上的男孩没说谎，这的确是个血统纯粹的马泰尔，却是道朗亲王那个再小些的弟弟。  
“红毒蛇！那可是传闻里的红毒蛇！”御前会议上，各位大人争吵不休，“只凭长矛上的一点毒就害死了伊伦伍德老伯爵的红毒蛇！”  
“听说他的剑上不仅有毒，还附有黑魔法。只怕是个绝好的刺客。”  
“那小子不是被道朗放逐了吗，怎么能出现在这里？”  
多恩那边也是被闹了个鸡犬不宁，伊莉亚公主女扮男装出现在狭海对岸，道朗亲王矢口否认对此知情，伊里斯国王义愤填膺的质问换来的总是一纸官方回应。  
但婚礼已经结束，誓言早已交换，旋律嬉笑的小调编了好几串。国王扬言要烧死这个小混球，风声传到雷加那里，他正看着训练场上的奥伯伦滚了一身灰。他净是要挑块头有他两倍的骑士对打，左突右闪总是能在最后关头避开，赤裸的蜜金色皮肤在阳光中闪闪发光。  
“他已经是我的妻子了。”雷加淡淡一挥手，“没有人可以伤害他。我有我作为丈夫的誓言。”

“你们这群人真是贪心得可怕，”雷加走下楼，马泰尔的小亲王正靠在门框边等他，像是知道谁一直在那里观看——也许现在该冠他以公主，如何称呼也是个棘手的问题，“觊觎着多恩的第二性别，还得要求他们的第一性别。”  
“我们的历史已经证明，若是让女性与男性拥有平等的继承权，只会带来血腥的麻烦。”  
“那是你们自找麻烦，立了女性继承人却又娶了个厉害皇后——她还一个劲生儿子！”奥伯伦亦步亦趋跟在后面，鼻尖流汗，全然没了婚礼那天的骄矜精致。  
他正擦拭着一把匕首，手柄被雕刻成毒蛇缠绕的形状，蛇头用一整块熠熠闪光的红色软金融合而成，尖牙含着太阳。他在雷加回头时收了起来，小心又轻巧地用绸布包住刃边，“如果是我，我就只要女儿。男人都是怪物，包括我自己。”  
“匕首带了毒吗？”  
“可惜也不能插进你的心口。”奥伯伦蓬松的黑卷发随着步伐颠起，雷加暼见他剜了自己一眼，“我本想在婚礼之前就解决这桩事，谁能想到宣誓当天才第一次见到你。”  
“七神保佑。”雷加感慨。


	4. 伙夫

红堡的马厩里多了匹漆黑如夜的骏马，他脖子纤细，四蹄修长，顺滑的鬃毛生成火的颜色，只在背上裹了简单的皮革马鞍。  
他太美了，赫里早在两周前就看见了他，但直到现在才有空闲从厨房溜出来。雷加王子的婚礼实在把他们累得够呛，贵族宾客们的要求更是难缠，赫里的手指到现在还因为整夜揉捏面团而又肿又痛。  
黑马有一双温润的棕色眼睛，抬起头冲赫里打了个响鼻。他起先以为这是匹未成年的小马，却遭到了马童的嘲笑。  
“这是匹多恩沙地马，个头只长到这么大！你看看他的牙——你看看，已经是成马的年纪了！”  
“据说连跑两天一夜都不会累，但这幅小身板撑不住铠甲，连胖点的人都没法骑，”有人在另一头插嘴，“你们看见骑着他来的人了吗？瘦得和他手里的长矛一个样。”  
“是啦是啦，那个‘蛇女’。”  
“他真美。”赫里只会痴痴地感慨，黑马正从他手上啃胡萝卜，赫里赶紧偷偷摸了两把，“这血与火的颜色像不像坦格利安的纹章？”  
“闭紧你的烂嘴！”马童嘎嘎地笑起来，用粗苯的手指去戳他的后脊骨，把赫里捣得往前一倾，“这是多恩妞自己的马，可不是什么献礼。要是让他听见了，这里就该是个对穿的洞。”  
“那个多恩妞”，这是马厩私下里对新公主的叫法，一会儿称作“他”，一会儿又改口叫“她”，大家都摸不着头脑。  
这几天里他们听见了太多说法，据说多恩公主根本没生胸乳，反而在腿间多了点东西，闹洞房的时候根本不让人解开裙子，一直等进了卧室，她爬进雷加王子的怀里，下半身变出一条粗长的蛇尾。还有人说，多恩公主根本就不是女人，也不是男人，他有少女的脸与战士的双手，只要他想，呼一口气迷晕就能全城的男人。知道点内幕的家仆还放出话，道朗亲王的那双弟弟妹妹根本就是同一个人，这才是为什么泰温公爵当年拒绝了马泰尔的提亲，还提议将小恶魔提利昂代替詹姆的位置，怪物配怪物，这才是合适的亲事。

“赫里，你这个懒骨头！你又死在哪个茅草堆里了？”他们一边给马喂胡萝卜，一边快意地窃窃私语，直到赫里被厨子的叫骂声吓得魂飞魄散，一咕噜从马厩飞奔出来。  
“蘑菇、蛤蜊、小羊排，再给我带几只上好的苦橙和磨好的干酪。忘一样，我就赏你一个耳光。”厨师长骂骂咧咧，抬手就拧他的耳朵，直到赫里尖叫起来，“别以为我会给你换去马厩当差，不可能的。听到了吗？厨房里的人都恨不得能生八只手，我才不把四肢健全的劳力送出去。”  
说起贵族刁钻的口味，君临新公主的要求才是最让他们头疼的。他大概长了猫的舌头和狗的鼻子，在食物上固执又刁钻，只有最新鲜的海产与柑橘才能讨好他，正餐还一定要配以浓郁的酸奶油与火胡椒——天啊，他为什么不干脆自己带厨子来！

他离开了钢铁街，人们平时称它为“烂泥门”，城墙的阴影中挤满了叫卖的农民，“拳头大的红苹果哦，蜂蜜似的血甜瓜哦！”，“马铃薯，大头菜，快来看一看！”，小贩们冲他呼喊，但赫里不能在这儿停脚。出了城门往左拐，绕过跳蚤窝，赫里数着，第二个路口右转，下一个路口直行。他看见了一块破旧的码头，紧挨着黑水河，歪七扭八停了不少艘仅涂了木漆的船。来君临的船民大都聚集在这里歇脚，他们的鱼都是从兰尼斯港打捞的新鲜货，不拿去集市卖，每家只有那么浅浅的一小舱。  
赫里腰酸背痛地走过去，背包里塞满各式香料与食材。他挨着一艘船蹲下来，膝盖骨疲惫地咔咔响，一股浓烈的鱼腥味让他有些想吐。  
“有蛤蜊吗，还要鳕鱼，不能冻过。”赫里不识字，但他记性足够好，“如果有今天捞上来的红鳟鱼，我也要一条。”  
“一股君临味儿，你是国王的人。”船上是个老迈的鱼妇，用一条掉色的旧毯子包裹着膝盖。她浑浊的眼珠转来转去，然后面对赫里用力一嗅，“啊，不对。应该是王子的人——他的那位多恩公主。”  
“是的。”  
“只有可能是这个。君临人不爱吃海货，而且你——你全身闻起来都是股辣椒和藏红花的味道。”  
老妇人给了他一袋蛤蜊，两颗海鸥蛋，还有一只巴掌大的仓鳊鱼，“爱要不要，只有这些”，她说，收了他四个银鹿。食材都用麻绳编的网兜装好，湿淋淋地往下滴水。  
“蛤蜊用橄榄油焖炖上一天，仓鳊鱼不要去骨，拿粗盐整个盖住腌制两个钟头，洗干净了再抹辣椒。”老妇人教他，“不是为了教你讨公主的欢心，而是我不想浪费了这些好材料。你们君临人没有一个会欣赏美食。”  
你们的舌头即使被拔了也没任何损失。赫里想起第一餐饭后公主递给厨房的话，我不喜欢你们的天气，我不喜欢你们的作物，更不喜欢你们的食物。  
赫里长叹一口气，把竹篮挽到肩膀上，拖着脚步往回走。  
他又想起那匹乌黑油亮的小马。起码你的马喜欢君临的胡萝卜，非常喜欢。他心想。

当天晚上，他甚至还没能把被子睡热乎，就被厨子一脚踢醒。这不能怪他，最近大家都很暴躁，但赫里还是感到恼火，甚至快忘了这位络腮胡的汉子在平日有多喜欢放声大笑，还会给他们唱《征服者的两个老婆》的选段，惹得帮厨小子们哄堂大笑。现在的赫里悲苦又凄凉，身居底层的他没有能踢一脚的家伙，连红堡的猫都蹿得不见踪影。  
罢了，反正我也踢不到猫。蕾拉王后突然要喝奶油和玉米的浓汤，他抱着滚热的瓦罐一路跑上高塔，侍女正等在阶梯的尽头，即使深夜里也是发髻高高挽起的发型。她精致的脸上什么表情也没有，拿托盘装好汤罐转身便走。  
他已经懒得抱怨这些小姐们的官家做派。他好累啊，累得骨头疼，累得下错了楼梯，得多走一个长廊才能回去。赫里头晕脑胀地只想打哈欠，以至于面前的一扇房门被突兀地打开时，他差点一头撞了上去。  
“啊，是你啊。”推开门的人也被站在门口的小厨子吓了一跳，但那副表情像是真的认识他。这个人比赫里稍高一些，柔顺的黑色卷发披散着，几乎什么都没穿，只在腰间裹了一条黑底的丝绸，上面绣着金色的太阳与长矛。  
“厨房还剩什么？”他浑身是汗，身上散发着浓郁的情欲味道，胸口都是红红的，“什么都行，有冰羊奶就更好不过。我快饿死了。”  
“还有……还有玉米浓汤。”赫里结巴着说。面前明显是一副男人的身体，他却脸红得发烫。  
男人努起嘴巴思考，他手肘撑着门框没骨头般靠着，过了会儿才眯着眼睛笑起来。  
“那就这样吧，再给我一块燕麦面包。”他说，欣欣然打算阖上门，突然又拉开一条缝，黑色的大眼睛从那里盯着他，审视的目光看得他浑身发麻，“用跑着去，要快一点，不然我真的得饿死了。”  
赫里盯着现在彻底关上的大门，困意一扫而空。他剧烈地呼吸着，迟钝地意识到这是雷加王子的房间。


	5. 奥伯伦

“你在和谁说话？”奥伯伦一回到床上，雷加的胳膊便伸了过来。  
“是个走错路的伙夫，那副样子真可怜。”他顺势滚进怀里，把肤色很浅的胳膊搁在小腹上，往上一蹭踢掉了裹在腰间的绸布，“不知道是被哪位王亲贵族折磨得那么惨，一副三天没合眼的样子。”  
雷加垂下视线看他，挑高了一边眉毛。“我以为最麻烦的就是你。”  
“所以我让他再跑一趟腿，”奥伯伦的笑声毫无怜悯心，但那笑容很快消失，闷闷蜷起腿往空中连踢了两下，“你说，他会是…吗？”  
“什么？”  
“小小鸟啊。”他想起八脚蜘蛛，那个肥胖的太监即使不在附近，自心底泛起的恶心感也丝毫没有淡化。  
情报总管几天前出现在他的桌边，穿一身棕蓝不分的长袍，黏了假胡子，浑身散发着铁锈的腥味。他掩人耳目的本领或许炉火纯青，但是奥伯伦闻得到伪装下独属于八脚蜘蛛的味道，像是受了潮的柴火。  
瓦里斯一手搭在另一边的手腕上，因为奥伯伦戒备举起的短刀轻柔地咯咯笑起来。“饶命啊，大人。”他白净无须的脸庞转向他，“我只是前来关心我们的新公主过得好不好。”  
“你不来就更好。”他不是道朗，这种话里藏话的交流令他心烦。哥哥要是在就好了，他没来由地想，奥伯伦的舌头只能令人恼怒——或令他们在床上呻吟，但道朗是个天生的外交家。姐姐呢，姐姐现在在那里？她写信了吗？  
“你应该还有印象，与坦格利安联姻的本该是马泰尔家的伊莉亚。”太监平伸出一只肥厚的手掌，奥伯伦选择站在原地，他于是再次神经质地轻笑起来，“这让我们很头疼，非常头疼，大人。派席尔大学士不得不撕掉了他已经写好的记载，而御前议会没日没夜开个不停，你真的是太调皮啦，公主殿下。”  
他也在不断更换称呼，奥伯伦注意到，连情报总管都搞昏头了吗。“你来找我就是为了抱怨，瓦里斯？”迷雾般的局势让他无比焦躁，呼吸，奥伯伦，呼吸。他提醒自己，心神不宁的战士最容易被第一个挑下马，但他办不到。君临的丝绒与宝石、言不由衷的赞美和推辞已经开始令他腻味，连他有时都想一把火烧了这座城，更别提那个疯疯癫癫的伊里斯了。“那是派席尔自己下笔太早。为什么不在婚礼开始时一并写好几十年后的讣告？反正是个人都会死。”  
“Valar Morghulis.”语调很奇怪，瓦里斯没用通用语。他在学城的记录里看过这句话，但从来没弄懂它的真实含义。奥伯伦眨眨眼，蜘蛛观察着他的反应，然后微笑。“你让我想起了一段往事。很有趣，你果然是个有意思的孩子。”  
凡人皆有一死。凡人皆需侍奉。这是高等瓦雷利亚语，奥伯伦想起泛黄纸张间的注解，现今通用于厄索斯大陆。厄索斯，狭海以东的广袤土地……自由贸易城邦，瓦里斯在海对岸从来不缺眼线和资源，紫色大船……  
“伊莉亚！”他不能在这种人面前表露恐惧，但惊慌攥住了奥伯伦的心脏，他的语调尖得像个害怕的小鬼。“你把伊莉亚怎么了！”短刀被他直指向太监的眼睛，甚至戳到了睫毛，但瓦里只是眨眨眼。这个可恶的家伙还在怪异地低笑，似乎看了一场精彩绝伦的戏剧。  
“哦，我的好大人，请你冷静。毕竟拿走我这条低贱的性命对你可是一点没用。”他柔软地开口，“你瞧，我们俩其实很像。我曾是个男人，结果被剥夺了性别；你是个男人，但是多了种性别……不觉得这很有趣吗？”  
“再多一个字，我就挖了你的眼睛！伊莉亚在哪儿？”  
“哎哟，行行好。我身无长物，只有一群小小鸟……我的好公主，你真的觉得靠一两晚的仓促安排，就能确保你姐姐平安抵达对岸？”  
“我……”  
“伊莉亚公主一切都好，自由贸易城邦温暖的气候和宽广的土地适合她的休养，也有我的人在暗中保护她。但你孤身来到君临，打乱了所有人布下的棋局，奥伯伦。”奥伯伦睁大眼睛，意识到是道朗在通过瓦里斯的嘴巴向他传话。他深呼吸着等下去，瓦里斯却微笑着抿起嘴唇。  
“所以说，殿下。你可真是个非常有趣的人，你的兄长更是如此。”他离开了，留下一股浑浊的香气，“又有不少小小鸟得为此飞得断了翅膀啦。”

“小小鸟？”奥伯伦走神了，直到雷加晃了晃他，紫色的眼睛透过颜色极浅的睫毛看下来，“谁跟你说的？”  
“还能有谁。”他闷闷不乐地地伸了个懒腰，手掌举高到银发王子的耳朵边，从肋骨至小腿都在舒爽地酸痛着，双股间潮乎乎的，“我听到脚步声才下的床，一开门就看见他傻愣愣地站在那。他会不会是瓦里斯的人？”  
“‘听到’？”  
“闻到。”奥伯伦只能承认，“又骚又腥的屠夫味，把熏香全点上也盖不住。我让他再送点热汤和面包，你说要是这时候把他逮进来，拿尖刀对着眼睛，这笨厨子会不会说实话？”  
他的计谋却获得了雷加的沉默。奥伯伦枕着的胸腔微微震动，他狐疑地仰起头，正看见坦格利安的王子无声地笑着。  
“放过可怜的厨子吧。你那叫逼供，他无论如何也不敢说不。”等他彻底笑完了，雷加的手指覆上奥伯伦的头顶，像是在哄一只猫，他从耳侧浓密的卷发间梳下来，绕开一丛打结的发尾，“原话应该是‘红堡的墙缝间都是耳朵’。若是瓦里斯想偷听，绝不会傻到让你知道。”  
“让他听去吧！”奥伯伦心口的耿耿于怀成了恼怒。他也知道这计划很蠢，可雷加为什么得指出来？更可气的是，他竟然是一副毫不在意的模样。  
有形无实的威胁令他恐慌，多恩领的红毒蛇住进君临城，也不过只是红堡里一只原地打转的金丝雀。“他什么也不会听见的。”奥伯伦急切地想找到点什么，用长矛捅穿或是用尖刀撕烂。他要人见血，他要真刀实枪的战斗，谁敢偷听他，他就要谁的耳朵。  
“这可不见得。”唱反调的声音又来了，雷加抚摸着他的颈侧，让奥伯伦有点想咬他。“你确定什么都没有？”  
“什么都没有！”  
雷加顿了顿，然后一如既往平缓又冷静地开了口。“‘还要一次，求你了，这还不够’。”奥伯伦被意料之外的回答惊得张口结舌，对方对此往下瞥了一眼。  
“这只是……”他的脸颊迅速地烫了起来。  
“‘我的龙王子’，‘坦格利安的真龙’，”充当他枕垫的人还在继续，波澜不惊的语调里带着愈发浓重的调侃，“还有‘你的火焰在我——’”  
“住口！”奥伯伦终于忍不住了，他羞耻又愤怒，一个暴起坐上雷加同样光裸的大腿，想要去掐新婚丈夫的脖子，连这都不能得逞地在半道被攥住了手腕，“住口！住口！我从没说过这种话！”  
“你没说过，”他慢悠悠地，“但那对于小小鸟来说重要吗？”  
奥伯伦还在喘息，肩膀大幅度地起伏，但莫名逐渐冷静了下来。他的脸还是很烫，但淤积在胸口的无名火逐渐化开。他这是想安慰自己吗？奥伯伦琢磨着，眼睛乱转。他有注意过这个男人其实长得挺好看吗？他更青睐黑发，但雷加的一头银色长发在这几天里变得愈发顺眼。  
“不，是对你来说很重要。”他终于捡回了平日的神志，嘴角慢慢翘了起来。这个混球，明明就是他想听。  
“我没这么说过……”奥伯伦俯下身去，屁股高翘着，感觉到一股热流贴着腿根淌下来。  
雷加似乎还想说什么，但奥伯伦扭了扭腰，贴上他的脸颊装模作样地呻吟。“我强壮的坦格利安巨龙，”他用了唱歌般调子，然后腹部相贴地磨蹭下来，“你的真龙之火烧灼我、流淌在我的血液中，我愿意为你诞下烈日与火焰的子嗣——”  
这一次是雷加忍不住了，他攥着奥伯伦后脑的长发将他扯进肩窝里，剩下的词语变成咕哝。  
“随他听去吧。但别再用这种词了，好吗？”坦格利安王子的声音被撩拨得充满欲望又无可奈何，手指从肩膀滑到了腰际。他抓捏着分开臀瓣，更多浸着体温的黏液流淌下来，顺着奥伯伦稀疏的深色阴毛滴到他的下腹。  
“不。”奥伯伦喘息着大笑，“我要让那个太监恨得牙痒痒，因为他什么都没有。”雷加长驱直入，又重又深地顶上那一点，他畅快地仰头尖叫，丝毫没理会门口怯怯的敲门声。

他决定去找勒文叔叔。等到奥伯伦得以再次平躺回床面，窗外已经泛起青白色。他的心脏在狂跳，大腿麻得没法抬高，但却是来到君临后第一次如此畅快。奥伯伦只在童年时见过勒文亲王几面，自从他向国王屈膝、披上白袍后便鲜有音讯，他记得那是个皮肤黝黑、强壮又豪爽的正统骑士。  
他得好好休息几个小时。奥伯伦慢慢爬进枕边人的怀里，把他的胳膊拉开，自己躺了进去。他该穿什么去找叔叔？穿惯了的长袍太粗糙，但他的皮铠甲还在阳戟城。  
明天再说吧。迷迷糊糊合上眼前，他想着。


	6. 詹姆

应该就是这里了。詹姆仰头看向白剑塔，这里是七位御林铁卫的居所，但现在空出了一间房，一间很有可能属于他的房间。纯白的四层小楼从城墙边俯瞰山峦，他走进底层圆形的会议室，不远处传来海浪的声音。  
白剑塔就连内墙也刷成素白，石砖上挂了许多朴素的白羊毛织锦。一本同样纯白的大书放置在正中的会议桌上，足有上百页那么厚，沉得像是没人能真正把它从桌面移开。  
詹姆盯着那封面凝视许久，他还在犹豫。  
他才十五岁，一夜之间从萨姆纳·克雷赫伯爵的侍从，晋升为被亚瑟·戴恩爵士亲手册封的骑士。黎明搭在詹姆肩头的重量似乎还沉甸甸地压在那里，而他已经想着再进一步。  
也许瑟曦说得对，整整三年，他们饱受相思之苦，留在君临不仅可以终结这一切，还可以为自己的带来无上的荣誉——身为骑士所能企及的最巅峰。  
他会在世人面前发誓效忠国王，放弃继承权，决然一身，至死方休。但那又如何？他早在幼年便找到了一生所爱，对凯岩城也没有过多感情。当他身披白袍，他会经历更光荣的战斗，击败更伟大的敌人。西蒙·托因和微笑骑士，三绞不死的长颈奥斯温，“白鹿”温妲，“造箭者”迪克，“大肚子”本恩，他们只会是白典记录里一闪而过的名单。他会被歌手们传唱，英勇事迹世代流传，詹姆·兰尼斯特，金色的雄狮！詹姆呼吸急促，在鹿皮手套里握紧成拳，他盯着白典仿佛要瞪穿书页。  
瑟曦是对的，姐姐比他更熟悉局势，也许詹姆的确应该向伊里斯·坦格利安屈膝效忠，来换取一身荣誉的白袍。

“这可不一定……未免也太无聊了。”他听见门口的谈笑声，随即如梦初醒地意识到这并不是他的塔楼。两个人的脚步声从二楼下来，停留在旋转楼梯的底端不动了。  
詹姆探出头去，只认得出其中一身白袍的男人。他与生俱来的棕色皮肤被白羊毛的服饰衬得更加扎眼，面容坚毅而饱经风霜，黑发整齐地梳向脑后。那是来自多恩的勒文亲王，他们几日前还并肩讨伐过御林兄弟会。  
至于另一人，詹姆搜肠刮肚也想不出他的来历。他无疑也是多恩的子民，拥有标志性的黑发与橄榄色的皮肤，暗面缎袍上绣着烈日的标志，只是无论如何也无法和勒文亲王这样的骑士联系在一起。  
他的背影看起来尊贵又放荡，紧身的丝缎贴合腰腹裹出柔韧且长的线条，甚至让詹姆联想起“笑狮”祖父晚年时宠爱的情妇，那个杂货商的女儿一人得道，穿戴泰陀斯公爵已故妻子的珠宝，终日打扮得趾高气昂。  
大厅外的年轻男人正因为亲王的一句话畅快地笑着，黑发间缠绕的红铜片被打磨成光面，裸露出的双臂肌肤亲近蜜色，上面佩戴一只栩栩如生的蛇形臂环，但别在腰间的金色短刀绝不是什么一时兴起的装饰。  
“我是万万不敢让道朗发怒，但那泰温大人就不一样了，”金与红铜的薄片随着笑声叮当作响，“他的怒气只能惹我发笑，而他的女儿就更是个跳梁的小丑——攀上一门龙亲！他们是打算把瑟曦嫁给谁？韦赛里斯只到我膝盖高，而我的孩子全是女儿，泰温若是打算让瑟曦当个奶妈，开得又宽又低的领口下漏出的那双东西倒还有点用。”

詹姆根本不记得自己是如何移动的双脚，也无暇管顾对方话里透漏的细节。他的长剑出鞘得太快，甚至在包裹的皮革边割出一道白痕。  
詹姆素来骄傲于自己的速度，他满以为能直指男人那纤长柔软的脖子，再以骑士之名做出一番严厉的威胁，却在那之前被另一段坚硬的金属抵住了。  
“我还以为白剑塔里也进了小小鸟，没想到是头鬃毛没长齐的小狮子。”勒文亲王只是惊怒地看向他，但并未出剑——是那把金色的短刀接住了进攻。“我当然认得你，你有股兰尼斯特的铜臭味，刚下楼就闻到了。”持刀人自说自话，詹姆顺着声音偏过视线，那位荡妇般的男人懒洋洋的，开了棱的尖刀抵住他的长剑刃口，转动手腕左右磨蹭出尖锐的吱吱声。詹姆猛一用力将他格挡开，余怒未消。  
“你无权对我的家族评头论足，你这个卑鄙的、卑鄙的……”他到底还是年轻，被轻而易举的几句话激得气血上涌，骂出口却发现并不知道对方的名讳。这没什么大不了，詹姆心想，春末的比武大会就要开始了，每条小巷都充斥着生面孔，各路手艺人、誓言骑士、歌手甚至娼妓都在浩浩荡荡赶往赫伦堡的路上，攀权附势地来找家乡人讨要方便。这一定也是其中之一。  
“你才是那个出暗剑的兰尼斯特，卑鄙的人。”他饶有兴致地盯着詹姆，丰软的下唇随咬字撅起，带口音的通用语有种异样的风情。詹姆想要反驳，却被勒文亲王一声喝断。  
“詹姆爵士，你来这里干什么？”  
“当然是为了换身白袍子，这些兰尼斯特一个都不喜欢好好呆在凯岩城。”年轻的男人咯咯窃笑，詹姆这才注意到两人身高相仿。论面容，他看起来不比自己年长多少，生了一双极为女性化的黑眼睛，胸口薄得如同未发育的处女。但他肩膀平宽，胳膊上包裹的是细长紧实的肌肉，手上是常年习武的战士才会拥有的厚茧。他的每一处都令詹姆疑惑，这个人到底是谁？

“奥伯伦，七神在上，你也少说两句。”白袍骑士回头，语气却缓和许多，是副教育自家顽童好气又好笑的无奈，“还真是不愧对你的毒蛇之名。”  
奥伯伦不是个维斯特洛的常用名字，这也更让它响得如同惊雷。奥伯伦，“那位”奥伯伦，詹姆在听见的瞬间如坠冰窖。天啊，他怎么这么蠢，偏偏就能忘了全君临另一个出名的马泰尔？  
勒文亲王的亲侄子，道朗亲王被宠坏的小弟，凭刀尖上一点心机就能取人性命的冷血毒蛇，他的武技与学识，放逐或是辍学，围绕着顶替姐姐出嫁的男性欧米伽的传言多如牛毛，所有人都在婚礼最初的几个月里等着看好戏，甚至在西境的詹姆都听说了跳蚤窝的著名赌局：到底是“疯王”会烧死这位叛逆的公主，还是马泰尔会在床榻上刺杀未来的国王，掀起第三次多恩战争？  
可惜生活让所有人再次失望。轰动全国的婚礼已经过去整整三年，而除了多恩公主的肚皮，这对夫妇再无一点动静。雷加平静地接受了他的妻子是如假包换的男性，只有某些日子才会变成一只发情的猫；而红毒蛇被歌手们认出时，他甚至会因为他们的淫词滥调笑出眼泪，那剧毒的尖牙也从未咬上任何一个坦格利安的脖颈——甚至添了两个。他们的小女儿在去年降生，卷发银白如雪，皮肤是丰收麦田的颜色。甚至有谣传称，红毒蛇的肚子里正怀着第三个。

“公主殿下……”詹姆结结巴巴，舌头完全辜负了他。他该说些什么，乞求原谅吗？他在几分钟前还想向国王宣誓效忠，转眼就冒犯了王子的爱妻。不过话说回来，面前的这个男人从头到脚，哪有些贵为公主的模样？  
奥伯伦正玩着他的短刀，只瞥了詹姆一眼就丝毫不给面子地大笑出声。“你是不是在想，你姐姐那样的金发小姐才有公主的样子？”他径直看透了詹姆的念头，一边嘴角狡猾地翘起来，“是啊，她的确倾慕着雷加。直到今天，你的父亲和姐姐都天真地以为还有机会，可惜龙王子早就看腻了大裙摆和天鹅绒。”  
黑发的男人从詹姆身边挤过去，装饰叮当轻响，动作灵巧得像条蛇。擦肩而过时，他闻到了一丝微妙的香气，像是某种酸甜的水果。  
奥伯伦话里有话，但寥寥几句已经让詹姆明白了姐姐的处境。这无关名垂千史、歌手传颂，这是为了保护家人与情人，为了爱。詹姆扭头看向会议桌上的白典，已经下定决心——披上白袍是他所能做的最荣誉的选择。  
泰温从未真正关心过姐姐，她只剩下他。只要父亲继续担任国王之手，瑟曦就必须留在君临，饱受欺侮、孤身一人。詹姆再度握紧了拳头，如果现在的她比任何时候都需要詹姆的陪伴，那么他会毫不犹豫地递上自己的名字，成为忠心耿耿的守护骑士。


	7. 雷加

卧室的房门被打开，刮进一缕清淡的柑橘香味。是他的夫人回来了。  
“我以为你外出打猎了。”早晨时雷加听见奥伯伦命人备马，以为他想在这段日子出门散散心。  
“那也不会丢下你。”声音从房间的另一边传来，听起来心情很好。他在纷争的漩涡间总是心情很好，那双黑夜般的眼睛闪闪发亮，似乎等待着某个人吼出“比武审判”。  
但哪有那么多事情可以在沙场上用鲜血向神灵讨要正义？雷加常常喜爱又气恼于奥伯伦的单纯想法，他生长于苍茫广阔的荒漠，但君临的局势就如围绕它的山峦般起伏不定。  
雷加收起前几个小时写满的信纸，蜡封未干，桌角的牛油蜡烛燃烧着。他又思考了一会儿，最终将纸张相互折叠拧成小条，依次送进烛火。

棕黑的字迹缓缓卷曲，燃成灰烬。事到如今，连他也不知道怎样才是最好的选择。奥伯伦天生是骄傲的战士，如马泰尔的族训般宁折不弯，伊里斯则被皇冠折磨成了疑神疑鬼的老人，无论哪一方的失利都会带来长久的动荡。妻子与父亲，他深爱着前者，却又必须屈从于后者。  
“又在发愁？要是姑娘们看见你这幅表情，全君临的地上都得洒满破碎的心。”奥伯伦用荒唐话逗他。多恩人的脚步声很轻，踏在软垫上更是鲜有声响，他光裸温暖的双臂从肩后攀上来，把雷加拉去床上，又往怀里塞了他的竖琴。“来吧，忧郁的王子？为我唱首歌。”  
奥伯伦敏锐的鼻子肯定闻到了屋里浓得不寻常的烧灼味，但什么也没问。有些时候，雷加不得不怀疑，作为有道朗那样老成持重的亲王作为亲生哥哥，这个男人的直白是被保护得太好，还是心思过分剔透而索性装出一副坏脾气？

他们的婚礼曾如同一场闹剧，好在人们得知多恩小新娘的真实身份后，暧昧又潮湿的风言风语陡然少了许多。七层地狱，这可是多恩的红毒蛇，凶恶、狡诈、嗜血，十岁出头便搞大过旧镇妓女的肚子，双腿间的那玩意儿据说都带毒，即便他真的有张很不错的脸，谁又敢想象他躺在自家床上的样子啊？那时候的雷加每夜都得防备怀里的美人变毒蛇，而奥伯伦隔三差五就瞄一眼磨利的短刀，眼神复杂又郁郁寡欢。  
更重要的是，他们中谁也不信这样的男人竟会分化成与软弱乖巧齐名的欧米伽。  
安达尔人没有多恩种族的鼻子，理所当然闻不到微妙的信息素变化，这也让雷加每一次进入奥伯伦时暗忖是否错过了什么。他曾将鼻子埋进少年因呻吟辗转而蓬乱的黑发里，那时的奥伯伦刚在学城经历过性别分化，身体青涩而单薄，凶悍得像片刀。他的双臂被贴着耳朵压制过头顶，大腿内侧痉挛着打战，因为敏感点上的过度刺激险些晕过去。但直到高潮，雷加也没能闻到婚礼当晚花香下的清淡甜味。

那天到底发生了什么？这种问题一直在两人足够亲密后才得以问出口，矮了他半个头的男孩愣了好几秒，紧接着笑得呛在了自己的桃汁兑酒里。  
“那味道淡吗？多亏我还吩咐侍女准备了那么多香水和香料，差点把我腌成另一种味道，一整天都熏得我头疼。”他大笑着拍桌子，“那几天算是我的发情期，我以为隔着三条街都闻得到！”  
我都以为我完蛋了。那之后他装模作样地唏嘘，要不是你对我有所怀疑，有便宜也不打算占，我大概早就怀了你的孩子。

然而整整三年过去，当年的玩笑话一语成谶。雷加早就不介怀于自己迟钝的鼻子，而奥伯伦颈侧偶尔浮现的异香成为暧昧的信号——发情，战斗欲，或是昭示着新生命的到来。  
多恩的红毒蛇最终收敛了毒牙，张开双腿，蠢蠢欲动想送进雷加胸膛的利刃成了一对女儿。雷加看着她们就像看着一场梦。孩子都有深空般的紫色双眼，光滑的皮肤如同多恩的热烈大漠，大女儿长得更像她们的母亲，不过两岁已能看出端丽锐利的雏形。  
王后欢欣鼓舞，国王厌恶唾骂，坚称有股“多恩味儿”。对此，奥伯伦在桌子的另一端保持着倦怠的坐姿，他大嚼葡萄，在国王大肆宣讲时耷拉着脸颊，把高庭新摘的紫褐色圆果咬得皮肉崩裂、果籽也一并用臼齿碾碎。雷加在桌下抓住他搭在自己膝头的脚踝，他的夫人侧过头，从半挑的眼睑下瞥了他一眼。  
奥伯伦慢悠悠地将水果咽下去，从青藤上再摘一颗，然后突兀地掷出不知藏在哪里的匕首，动作快得让雷加只能感觉到擦着鼻尖飞过的寒意，手柄嗡嗡作响地插在七大国国王的长指甲边。

雷加敢肯定，他的父亲已经很久没见过这种尺寸的刀具了。暮谷城之乱后，他不理发、不修面，连刀叉也没法近他的身。而奥伯伦就这样将一把开过血槽的凶器扔到国王的面前。伊里斯震怒着，脸色苍白如纸，下唇颤抖，稀疏的山羊胡随着呼吸乱晃。  
“你这个不知好歹的男妓……”他终于开了口，“我要把你烧、烧——”  
“烧成灰烬？”奥伯伦接得很快，下颚翘起，只从眼睛边缘看向濒临疯狂的一国之君，“那么不消时日，就轮到你来迎接多恩的怒火。我的人民三百年前宰杀了一条龙，用弩箭戳瞎了那怪物的眼睛，一同坠落的还有伊耿一世的妹妹兼妻子——”他拉长了尾音，抿着嘴唇不再说话，视线从国王移向一旁的王后蕾拉，她是伊里斯的亲生妹妹。  
奥伯伦等待着，确定没人接茬，于是又笑了起来。他黑色的眼睛柔软地弯起，太阳的光点跳跃在里面。  
“我是条毒蛇，陛下。”他站起身，穿着裸露脚踝的软靴，丝质的长袍在石砖地面拖出嘶嘶轻响。回过神的御林铁卫拦住了他，但奥伯伦还是拿回了自己的匕首。“谁敢冒犯我的女儿，我就要谁的命。”

雷加的心提到了嗓子眼。父亲近几年一日比一日地神经质，即便高领裙服也开始遮不住母亲的伤口。至于奥伯伦，他与伊里斯不合早是公开的事实，几年的从中调停令他疲惫，而这一次的直面威胁无疑是朝国王的脑袋浇下一桶滚油。伊里斯本该勃然大怒，雷加思考得越多，心思便越沉重，国王本该用怒火席卷他们，赶出君临或投入大牢都不为过，但几日以来风平浪静，父亲到底在盘算什么？  
“忧郁得连话都说不出来了吗，王子殿下？”奥伯伦脱了靴子，见他没有反应，便窸窸窣窣地从靠枕与软垫间爬过来，小臂穿过他的腋下去拨竖琴，一串滑音从他指下流淌。  
自出生就带着盛夏厅的忧郁，雷加在心里补充。雷加试图让脑袋放空，轻点着加了几个和弦，街头流传的小调对旋律没有什么严格要求，总是粗俗中带着火热。  
“多恩人的妻子像艳阳一样美丽，”他唱起来，身后的人惊讶地轻声抽气，“她的亲吻比阳春还温暖。”  
“多恩人的刀剑却是由黑铁制成，它们的亲吻则恐怖无比。”奥伯伦竟然接得下去，呼吸就贴在雷加的耳边，“这可是佣兵和走私贩子的东西，我从来不知道你会唱这种。”  
“那你呢？我以为多恩人恨不得烧了这首歌谱。”他握着奥伯伦的手指拨过琴弦，凭借记忆轻哼，“多恩人的妻子洗浴之际会唱歌。”  
奥伯伦用嘘声抗议，直接跳过“蜜桃般的声调”的甜美描写，清了清嗓子接上下一段。“多恩人的刀剑却有自己的歌谣——如水蛭一般锋利和冷傲！我们当然不喜欢，但我在旧镇呆过好几年，那些脖子光溜溜的醉鬼一看见我就唱这首。”他整个压上来，用牙齿咬雷加的耳廓，像是打算把纷乱的想法尽数从那儿舔出去，直惹得他没法继续，不得不放下竖琴，将奥伯伦搂进怀里。

“你知道的，我不会因为说出口的话道歉。”房间只剩下两人的呼吸声，奥伯伦反手拨着琴弦，并不在意是否成了调子，半晌才很轻地开口，用深黑的眼睛观察他。上一次雷加看见这幅神情，还是在他们初次见面的婚礼上。那时的奥伯伦双颊有未褪的稚气，穿着姐姐的婚裙，会因为火术士的表演鼓掌喝彩。  
雷加叹了口气，于情于理，他明白永远也没法因为奥伯伦的立场责怪他。他的爱人生着明亮的双眼，柔软的嘴唇，甜蜜的长相却配了惹人发怒的本领，正如凶恶的毒蛇总拥有明亮的色彩。可是这矛头从未指向过雷加，甚至爱语缠绵，不少次成功逗出了他的笑声。  
在那之前，他甚至不记得上一次真心微笑在何时。雷加如同珍惜稀世宝物般爱着他，流连于吻与体温，感激他为自己带来了两个孩子，也预感这一切会让两人招致怎样的危机。这个男人到底是过分聪明还是过分大胆，非要将一切劈开到非黑即白的地步，逼着雷加在父亲与爱人间做出选择？

“我没出去打猎，去的是白剑塔。御林铁卫们被国王召集，在他的寝所外严防死守，好像我真的能变成毒蛇潜进去一般。叔叔的反应和你的预测差不多，但我更了解他——勒文没生气。大概是知道我自打小时候就多能闯祸。”雷加不知道奥伯伦从他的脸上看见了什么，但黑发的爱人明显松了口气，往侧脸落了个吻，声音也轻快起来，“顺便一提，詹姆·兰尼斯特也在那里，但绝不可能是泰温公爵召回来的。”  
“那个新晋骑士，他来干什么？”  
“说不准，要是他真的披上了白袍，那才有好戏看呢。”奥伯伦将长袍撩高，爬到床铺中央盘腿坐着。他非要一直等到雷加也坐过来，才伸长了小腿，勾住他的一边胳膊。  
“也有可能是为了春末的比武大会，据说连我的父亲也会出席。”争执的消息传得很快，多恩一如既往保持沉默，多数贵族仍在观望，但几个胆大的已经开始了站队。戴瑞家族的信在今早送达，不用拆开都能知道其中内容，“他已经五年没离开过红堡。”  
“因为有另一个‘据说’，”奥伯伦捏搓食指上的配饰，他鲜有摘下这颗红宝石雕成烈日形状的戒指的时候，“你会以比赛为契机，召集领主把疯癫的国王赶下王位。”  
“这太荒谬了。”雷加僵在原地。可怀里的人看起来依旧心情轻松，将脸颊靠进他的肩膀。  
“这太荒谬了。但那对于小小鸟来说重要吗？”他慢悠悠地拿腔拿调，雷加很快意识到他是在奉还几年前的话。这条记仇的蛇。  
“希望这不会闹出太大的乱子。”  
“不，我希望闹出天大的乱子。越乱越好，这水搅得越浑，国王越头痛，我越开心。”他定定说着，抬起头似乎是注意到了雷加的表情，这才放软了声音，企图缓和气氛，“总有人在盘算什么。我们不惹出水花，就有更可怕的家伙往里面扔石头。”

雷加为他梳理头发，不知道他指的“水花”是否是自己正在盘算的事情，但那已经化为蜡烛下的灰烬。柔软的卷发自指缝间滑下去，如同黑色的河流。深色的眼睛依旧盯着他，奥伯伦半咬嘴唇，欲言又止。  
“我从来都不想当国王。”雷加听见了自己的声音，难以置信的轻而疲倦，十几年来第一次坦诚地吐露心声，“但是神灵开了玩笑，让不想坐上王座的我成了继承人。”  
奥伯伦将他拉下来亲吻，赤裸的脚趾插进小腿间，声音在厮磨间模糊，“我经常说，若是神灵真的要想捉弄世人，就该让我成为长子，道朗屈居三子。”  
雷加忍不住想象可能发生的事情，发现自己正在无奈地微笑。  
“我不想让姐姐嫁给你，于是她便可以不嫁。”他说话总是带着份孩子气的霸道，即使来到君临也没改变分毫，“若你不想当国王，当然可以不当。”  
“但……”  
毒蛇用一根手指封住了他的嘴唇，圆润的眼尾在这样的角度里看起来哀愁而无辜，但雷加明白这不过是他的小把戏之一。  
“我在旧镇念书时便从不安分——石头路和崎岖的巷子拦不住远航的船只。我曾一路骑至瓦兰提斯，直到从某位夫人的高塔被学城召回去。”他拨弄着散开雷加的衣领，“国王不信任你，不喜欢我，这臭气熏天的地方有什么呆下去的意义？我想离开……而我要你跟我一起走。”  
去周游世界。雷加清楚他的意思，不得不承认因为寥寥几句话开始了动摇。  
他早就明白自己不该属于君临。坦格利安的祖先生长于海洋另一端失落的半岛，正如奥伯伦的先人曾率领着二十五万大军与巨龙搏杀。那都是另一个世界的故事，是流淌在他血脉里的呼唤，沙与火，勇士与魔法。数百首柔婉或悲壮的歌谣传唱着维斯特洛之外的故事，他全都会唱，他全都记得。

多斯拉克海的长长牧草可以藏人，阿斯塔波的奴隶少女有金色的眼睛，信奉牧神的羊人沿着红色的在斯卡札丹河缓缓前行。在厄索斯广阔的海岸线尽头，自夏日之海再一路向南，一块延伸进海水的黑色土地千百年地沉睡着。  
瓦雷利亚，他无法踏足的故乡，连绵的山峦与火峰下埋藏着暴怒的岩浆，还孕育出了更灼热的物种——龙。他的祖先在那里昌盛，也在那里终结，现在只剩下无人敢近的烟海。坦格利安的在四百年前背井离乡，如同无根的树插进了维斯特洛，他们在这里的统治也会迎来终结吗？更糟糕的是，会终结于他吗？  
一瞬间，那些萦绕了数日的梦魇卷土重来。但奥伯伦的双手立刻找到了他的脸颊，强硬地把他掰下来，直到四目相对，黑色的瞳孔盯着深紫的双眼。

“我想念流水花园。离阳戟城不过三里格，却是个全新的世界。道朗、伊莉亚，还有我，每个马泰尔都在那里度过童年的盛夏。”他突然换了话题，依旧是怀念的声调，柔软的多恩腔调将音节拖长，再缓缓地吐出来，“宫墙是鹅黄与土橘，被藤蔓遮得看不见多少。常有咸味的风顺着海岸线刮过来，到处是橘子树，熟透的血橙会掉落在淡红色的地砖上。”  
“是这种味道吗？”雷加问。奥伯伦正在孕期，刚过三个月，即使裹进紧身丝袍也很难发现端倪，但身边终日萦绕着情动的酸甜气息。他在爱人的颈边用力嗅着，惹得奥伯伦笑起来，用指腹去揉他的下唇。  
“差不多吧，这股味道常让我错以为自己是棵酸柑树。我和伊莉亚小时候还为砖块颜色打过赌，她说本来就是淡红色，我认为它们都是被橙汁染红的……最后我们俩打进了喷泉池里，被正好前来探望母亲的道朗一手一个地捞出来。那是我在哥哥面前最丢脸的一次。”雷加努力想象着那副景象，橘红与金黄的离宫，充沛的阳光，喷泉、橙子树还有嬉笑的孩子。他的出生是一场惨烈的火灾，新生儿换走祖父的性命，所闻到的只有烟屑与哭泣。  
“孩子。那里主要是孩子们，数量比卫兵都多。一半是男孩，一半是女孩，贵族与平民的子嗣扭打在一起。”奥伯伦的声音里夹带不安的喘息，雷加将手指从他卷高的袍裙下探进去，奥伯伦蜷缩膝盖，睫毛抬高，露出下方同样漆黑如木林的眼睛，毒蛇一般的眼睛，“晚餐之前到处是刺耳的尖叫声，水花四溅。我刚能进水池玩耍的时候，就成了里面最闹腾的一个——大家站在齐腰深的水里，大孩子让小些的坐在肩上，几组人互相推搡着，直到有人倒下。我能扳倒体格是我两倍的人，那时候我还不是多恩的红毒蛇…只是条难缠的水蛇。”  
“你现在也是这样。”雷加想起他在训练场里挑对手的独特口味。  
奥伯伦咬住一边犬齿笑着，正在忍耐开始变乱的呼吸，大腿并拢又张开。比起少年时雄雌莫辩的清瘦，这具蜜色的身体已经完全伸展开来，出落得健康而生气。  
“再深一点……亚莲恩公主在前几个月被领了过去，我没见过她，但听说在泼水花偷袭上很有一套。” 他发出一声欢愉的吟声，雷加找到了他的敏感点，正反复地屈起手指按摩那里。“我想要我们的女儿们也在那。”  
“那她们就会去那里。”雷加接过话茬。王位、皇冠、责任，甜蜜的果汁在他的鼻腔爆开，海浪拍击礁石的水声仿佛近在咫尺。黑色的记忆离开了，一切变得无足轻重。  
身下的爱人战栗着，侧头咬住了他的脖颈，一侧粉褐的乳尖从散开的长袍前襟下漏出来。雷加拽低了领口，直到大半的胸腹从掌心下裸露在眼前。  
在侧卧的姿势里，奥伯伦的下腹微妙地隆起些许，那条猩红的毒蛇纹身仿佛获得了生命般一起一伏。咸腥的盐砾与酸甜的柑橘，他闻起来就是这样的味道。雷加将吻落在上面，不敢留下齿印，只是舔出一道透明的水痕，舌尖堪堪勾勒过凸起的胯骨，向下探进更深的地方。  
那条沙金色的绸缎衣袍湿淋淋地绞成一团，舌尖代替搅动的手指，随着呻吟带出牵连的体液。雷加将鼻梁陷在温暖湿润的肉体间，然后毒蛇缠住了他，收缩的肠壁吮住舌面，将自己最柔软的部位暴露在牙齿之下。  
“就这样吗？”奥伯伦反撑起手肘，又用惯常的挑衅语气来刺激男人的自尊心。他的算盘打得很好，小腿甚至已经挂上雷加的肩膀，跃跃欲试地往脖颈缠绕。  
“你得小心点。”要说三年的婚姻教会了他什么，那就是千万别听信毒蛇嘶嘶吐信时说的话。在奥伯伦弓起了上身，以膝盖借力意图翻转两人的姿势时，柔韧的腰线还是让雷加免不了流连两秒，但立刻用手臂揽住了腹部，将他摁回床垫间。  
“别像这是该死的第一次一样，我告诉你……”剩下的咬字闷进了靠枕间，雷加没听懂，但非常确信那是一句粗话。他坏脾气地抱怨连连，指责还不过“豆子大小”的孩子毁了床笫间的乐趣，但被突兀地贯穿到底时，他鼻音发颤地哼了哼，脚趾蜷缩起来。  
灼热的呼吸吹起发丝，银色与黑色混合在一起，交叉缠绕着像是再没办法分离。雷加覆上他正攥紧床单的手指，用指节去磨蹭太阳形状的戒指凹凸不平的表面，严丝合缝地扣紧掌心。  
“…无论你想去哪儿。”他喃喃低语。  
奥伯伦果然是听见了，他脸颊向下地笑起来，上接不接下气，从颧骨到耳后都是红的。  
“流水花园，还是一路向东，去厄索斯大陆？”  
“无论你想去哪儿。”雷加重复。


	8. 巴利斯坦

“错误的春天”，无论是历史的记载者，还是不识字的平头百姓，人们都这么称呼那段时光。这名头真是一点不假：冰雪消融的初春，君临迎来了一场错误的婚礼；天气渐暖的春末，君临举办了一场错误的比武大赛。  
我应该打赢最后的比赛，在之后的无数个日夜里，巴利斯坦一遍遍反省，我应该打赢最后的比赛。雷加王子的确身手矫捷，但巴利斯坦是经验丰富的老将，如果能挡下横空劈来的那一剑，之后的一切也许都不会发生。

夏日的到来总令人们情绪高涨，随之而生的庆典更是如此。沃特·奥斯威尔向全国寄去喜悦的邀约，于是骑士穿戴磨亮的盔甲，带着吵闹的侍从，全维斯特洛的商人、小偷、贵族、妓女，形形色色的人们自一个月前陆续抵达赫伦堡。神眼湖一如往日的宁静透亮，黑水河在这里汇入。烧烤与歌舞一路沿河散开，如同雨后的白蘑菇，大小不一的帐篷自河岸开花至城墙根，到处是马匹、麦酒和嬉笑的人群。悠长的春日预示着更漫长的夏季，人民欢欣鼓舞，但警惕的国王无法理解他们的快乐。  
“给我盯好每一双鬼鬼祟祟的眼睛，还有任何一个面露异色的贵族，我才不管他们的家徽是什么，历史有多悠久，血统有多高贵，归根结底都是吸血虫！”伊里斯国王在王座厅焦虑地来回走动，弯曲的指甲勾住了长袖，他咒骂着抖开。  
八脚蜘蛛轻声细语地来过了，与那满腹牢骚的守备队司令官同路。“好多人啊，大人”，伊里斯揉搓着他白软的手，几只小小鸟的啼鸣反倒是火上浇油。金丝轿子自午餐前就停在红堡外，但国王让他们长久地等了下去。  
“给我带上一百罐‘水果篮’，”他最后下令，巴利斯坦知道他指的是炼金术师们捣鼓出的绿色火焰。“就装在马车后面的拖车里。我不信任那帮北方人，更不信任我的儿子……雷加·坦格利安，还有他那条蛊惑人心的蛇。”  
这不再是他认识的伊里斯，恐惧蒙蔽了他的心。巴利斯坦惊觉。杰赫里斯国王曾告诫他，坦格利安降生，诸神抛高硬币，而世人负责屏息而待。伊里斯终于在年过四十的年纪里翻向了疯狂的那一面，甚至怀疑起自己的亲生骨肉——那是雷加啊。  
那个忧郁而谦和的年轻人，神灵的硬币已然落地，他的剑术优雅，歌声会令少女流泪，注定戴上伟大的金色王冠，但伊里斯质问王子的语气就像是他的降生招致了盛夏厅的灾祸。  
巴利斯坦闭了眼，他发誓守护国王，即使伊里斯语气间的嫌恶令人胆寒，但他不该以个人好恶来行事。国王终于同意坐轿前往赫伦堡，巴利斯坦催马跟上。

“七神保佑，千万不要出任何差错。”比赛开始前，他望着人声鼎沸的河堤喃喃道。“白牛”杰洛·海塔尔爆发出一声大笑，以为他是想拔得头筹，便用剑柄戳过来。  
“你这把老骨头就算了吧，给小家伙们留点机会。”白衣兄弟调侃，“即使你成了赢家，手里的‘爱与美王冠’也是没姑娘敢接。”  
“要是我赢了，就把它放在你的膝头。”他其实正想着亚夏拉·戴恩，想着那位小姐深邃而幽冷的紫罗兰色双眼。她忧郁的眸子会感受到我的爱吗？  
“我便要以爱与美的名义与你决一死战。”他们又笑了一阵，各自回到岗位上。

这从一开始就不是场寻常的比武大赛，第一天的泽地人，第二天的笑面树骑士。这场盛会本该充斥着折断的长枪、凹陷的头盔与弯折的骨头，现在却让伊里斯国王坐立不安得仿佛惊弓之鸟。他派雷加追查过下落，找回的只有被遗弃的笑面树盾牌。枝杈间凿出的笑容像极了北方家族才会信奉的旧神心树，国王甚至放出话，总有一天要一把火烧了那些邪恶的鱼梁木。巴利斯坦注意到，伊里斯说话时总是意有所指地盯着他的长子，雷加只是别开了脸。  
一切都因那群北方人而起，就是这样。他们极少南下，这一次竟破天荒地前来享受阳光，还带来了灰水望的少领主霍兰·黎德。巴利斯坦听见海伊家族谈论起这个名字，但一直没看见绿眼睛的男人上场，或许是个头太矮，独独漏了他。  
第三天的比赛在太阳升上赫伦堡的旗帜时便要开始。巴利斯坦辨认了一会儿河边色泽浓郁的旗帜，看看那咆哮巨人，白色人鱼和绿色哨兵树，猎猎的风吹动龇出利齿的灰狼头旗帜，还有这么多北境家族在这儿扎营，但愿他们真的只是来享受阳光和美酒。这可连着来了四头冰原狼啊。他在心里祈祷。  
继承人布兰登·史塔克在第一场便被雷加王子挑落马下，之后只能在观众席上陪着“临冬城的玫瑰”莱安娜小姐，她有双倔强的灰色眼睛。他的二弟与小弟则挺进了之后的几轮。  
班扬瘦削而挺拔，每一代都会有史塔克在长城担任守夜人，据说他便是候选。巴利斯坦在第一夜的庆典上见到他时，黑发的小伙子刚被姐姐泼了一头的酒。次子艾德今年刚满十八，个头比他兄长矮些，肩膀比他弟弟宽些，但话是最少的。长枪比武中，艾德的打法老成得如同三十八的男人，与同为鹰巢城养子的劳勃截然不同。巴利斯坦更青睐前者朴素有效的招式，但显然后者获得了更多的掌声与欢呼。  
至于获得团体比武冠军的格雷果·克里冈，传言他甚至不满十五，但小臂粗如树干，那副剽悍的个头与野蛮天性帮他闯进了决赛。他在长矛与盾牌的混战间完全发了狂，坐骑扭断腿后直接踢开了那还在哀哀嘶鸣的畜生。年轻人闪亮的铜甲沾满污泥与沙砾，他却一个打滚便站了起来，一手揪着对手马匹的缰绳，另一手去抠他的头盔，揪着脆弱的脖子将誓言骑士掼下马来。  
全场鸦雀无声，直到一个男孩扛着铲子跑进场，匆匆掩埋痕迹时才回过神来。啪，啪，啪，圆形观众台间响起一阵稀稀拉拉的庆贺声。  
真是一年比一年粗鲁了。他别开头，去看高台另一侧的白袍兄弟们。今天国王身边只有六人，新宣誓的詹姆·兰尼斯特被派走保护王后，他为男孩求过情，但詹姆依旧无缘披袍后的第一次比武。同样空着的还有国王之手的座位，怒不可遏的泰温大人在得知宣誓的当天便辞了职，一并带回未婚的美丽女儿。可怜的小瑟曦似乎并不想离开这里，乘轿离开时还在频频回望。真是一团糟，伊里斯国王彻底地冒犯了兰尼斯特家，但巴利斯坦·赛尔弥只是一位骑士，他不需要思考政治。  
雷加王子也不在高台上，他的阳戟城亲王、坦格利安公主同样失了踪。这让巴利斯坦精神过敏地紧张了半晌，随即便想起龙王子会在今日登场。他又兢兢业业地找寻一阵，终于在底层的观众席里发现了多恩人的身影。

那个年轻人坐得如此近，任何惜命的人都不会选择这种座位。骏马在耳边嘶鸣，若是脚伸得再长些都会溅上砂石，更别提就在鼻尖前挥舞的刀剑长枪。他却神贯注地撑着下巴，穿着一身层叠如海浪般的紫黄色丝缎袍，尖细的脚踝从宽裤管中漏出来，身边放着一盘蓝莓，已经吃了大半。  
“这是个好座位吗？”日头渐斜时，巴利斯坦准备第三次上场，奥伯伦还坐在那里，正眯着眼睛伸懒腰。  
“是啊。谁都不准我上场比武，凭什么？就凭我比他们肚里多装了个孩子吗？”他甚至夸张地打起了哈欠，多恩特有的咬字语调令巴利斯坦忍俊不禁。他肩膀展得很开，骨头上却没多少肉，看上去更像赌气的小鬼而非传闻中的红毒蛇，“那帮人穿着涂彩釉的盔甲，一个个裹成花里胡哨的钢板棺材，以为这副模样就能假扮小姐们爱慕的骑士。现在一听我有两颗心脏就乱了阵脚，夺走我的长矛，牵走我的骏马，说是为了保护——呸，骑士精神，谁说得清骑士精神？我上周还刚揍趴过那个姓史林特的家伙。”  
“你总会有机会的。”他忍不住微笑，“容我先告辞，我得准备上场了。”  
“我现在就想要机会。”他嘟嘟囔囔，但还是挥了挥手，故意提高了音量，“记得输给雷加！”  
公主身后的观众哄堂大笑起来。一点没错，这还是那条毒蛇。

他愿意赌一枚金龙。每每想起这一幕，巴利斯坦还是困惑至极。那个孩子绝对有言灵的魔法。有可能从旧镇习得，要么是海对岸。他已经是个用毒好手，为什么就不可能会些不为人知的魔法？若不是魔法，他怎又可能如此笃定，确信雷加会接连击败“青铜”约恩·罗伊斯，“野狼”布兰登·史塔克，甚至是“拂晓神剑”亚瑟·戴恩，而他们又能插了翅膀般地脱出层层堵截？  
最后一场比赛上，雷加没穿他那身著名的黑甲，但红宝石雕成的三头巨龙家徽依旧凶恶至极，金银丝线交错编织的长羊毛披风厚重而尊贵，一左一右由两颗金色的太阳固定在肩头。是的，巴利斯坦没看错，那是如假包换的两颗太阳，马泰尔的太阳。灼热的中心镶嵌着红色软金，护手圆盘上则涂了暗金色的瓷釉。  
血与火，烈日与黄沙，他早该在那时候就预感到什么了。  
是巴利斯坦先挥出的长枪，雷加只是稳稳格挡，然后推开。马儿小跑着拉开一段距离，旋即再度撞上，直到王子在几个回合后突兀地枪尖上挑，逼得他转身防御——巴利斯坦分了神，只从余光看见捣向护膝的长枪。  
腿上传来一阵熟悉的钝痛，尖头的那段嵌进了护膝的间隔，钢铁摩擦旋动出刺耳的尖响，而他在与沙土地硬碰硬的撞击里眩晕了一阵，甚至记不清是怎样跌落坐骑。等再次回过神来，他的白色骏马正灵巧地抬高后蹄，从他的身上跨了过去。观众爆发出欢呼，海浪般震得佩戴盔甲的脑袋嗡嗡作响。  
雷加迎向人们的庆贺，摘下他的龙纹头盔，一头银发随之飘散。他优雅地致意，无论多么如何铁石心肠的人都会为这幅景象激情澎湃，但骑士明白这绝不包含他们现任的国王。那位枯瘦苍白的男人微微颤抖着，不知因为愤怒抑或恐惧，人们高举握拳的双手，吼出雷加·坦格利安的声音响亮得天崩地裂，于他看来不亚于明目张胆的叛变。

按照惯例，已许下婚约的优胜者需要将花冠献给妻子。从雷加环顾全场的目光看来，他大概也在寻找自己的配偶，白衣骑士跟随他的视线，很快发现了异常。  
自泰温大人离开君临，兰尼斯特的人在这几天里撤了个七七八八，但今天的看台上却猝然冒出一整排标志性的金色脑袋、绿色眼睛。西境的人们交头接耳，北方的男人互相拍着肩膀大笑，他还看见了忠实的戴瑞家族，他们灰蒙蒙的脑袋却显得忧心忡忡。各怀鬼胎的人们像在等待某个信号，什么信号？一个男孩跑进场，紫色的天鹅绒软垫上托着一顶闪闪发亮的冠冕。  
奥伯伦呢？这局势越发不妙了。整整一个下午都坐在长椅上吃蓝莓的奥伯伦去哪儿了？巴利斯坦本就紧绷得如同离弦前的箭矢，在看见空椅子的瞬间满身冷汗，攥紧手里的比赛用枪就像握着他的长剑。  
“雷加王子，你的夫人去哪儿了！”他扯着喉咙，人群的欢呼开始让他感到炸耳，到处都是吵闹喧哗，雷加没有看他，砰，砰，砰，砰，砰，欢庆的鼓点像是砸在心口上。国王站了起来，长至拖地的袖口遮住他骇人的指甲与铁王座留下的伤疤，耿四世巨大的王冠像是压垮了他的脖颈。伊里斯展开双臂，用拔高的音调宣布呈上爱与美的王冠。  
“雷加王——”白袍骑士还在试图阻止。但银发的年轻人只用紫眼睛静静盯着挡在面前的御林铁卫，双手捧着那颗装点着玛瑙与钻石的冠冕，白色的藤蔓皆由银丝绾成。  
“赛尔弥爵士，你是希望由我为你戴上王冠吗？”英俊的王子歪了歪头，双眼似乎在微笑。他长大了好多，巴利斯坦惊觉，不仅懂得更多，思考得更多，打得更狠，那副玩笑中带着挑衅的语调绝不属于三年前的他。  
“我才不要你给我‘献上’花冠。”在思忖间，一道声音从后方斜插过来。黄紫色的长袍在阳光下闪耀，而自肩后展开重缎披风如同沙漠般纵横起伏。马泰尔家的幼子不知道从哪儿又找回了马儿，他的黑色卷发在天气渐热后剪短至后颈，只随手扎成一条细辫，更露出原本深目高眉的锐利容貌，愈发像一位多恩武士而非深藏城堡中的甜美人妻。  
“我才不要你将花冠放在膝头。”他又重复一遍，旋转手里的蛇纹长矛，完全忽略了身边的巴利斯坦，而雷加在微笑，“如果我想要它，我就要自己把王冠挑来头上。”

全场鸦雀无声，安静得比格雷果摔断了对手的颈骨时更甚，每人的眼睛都睁得如同两颗鸽子蛋。这条蛇自婚礼后等了这么多年，甚至为雷加生出两个孩子，终于盼来了唯一不会因弑亲而诟病的比武大会。多歹毒的心啊，与这潇洒仁慈的未来王者朝夕相处，也无法感化他的石头心肠吗？  
“剑！”被拉入又一场比武的王子却似乎心情大好，到现在都以为这只是夫人与他的调笑。他从侍从男孩的手里取过宝剑，刚挽出一道剑花便被撞得火星四溅。  
多恩人擅使长矛，奥伯伦的那根看起来平滑而粗重，只在最后两尺闪烁着黑铁的光芒，收细的末端有如蝎子恶毒的尾尖。有少女在惊叫，憋了整整一天的多恩毒蛇吹出一声呼哨，那匹身形瘦长的沙地马由此回头，烈火色的鬃毛仿佛在风中燃烧。  
这是一场真刀实枪的比武，任何一方的伤亡都会导致不可逆转的混乱，但所有权贵都愣住了，没人向守卫下令，没人知道如何制止这场闹剧。奥伯伦举矛突刺，如同毒蛇的红信嘶嘶吐出收回，每一次都下了狠手，但在王子躲开时兴奋地笑出声。这是条嗜血的怪物，传闻得一点不错，会因为杀戮而欢呼。相关的故事有许多变种，但总是殊途同归地回到意图刺杀或毒害雷加的蛇蝎妻子——七神在上，他甚至不算个真正的女人，到底是谁最终同意了这桩荒唐亲事，就因为他们是誓言夫妻吗？  
雷加一手掌剑，另一手将花环夹在腋下，灵巧地跟随黑马转圈急退，利刃在矛尖附近晃动，连看台的孩子们都紧张地噤了声。他穿着全套护甲，而对面的多恩人裸露双臂双腿，连柔软的腹部也没有任何遮蔽，只是轻轻一划都能要了他的小命。这个小疯子到底在盘算什么，是打算让肚子里的孩子当做铠甲，逼得王子在亲生骨肉与自己的性命间选择后者吗——不，雷加或许真的会如此选择。

他被自己的想法刺激得不寒而栗，马蹄在沙土中踏出交叠的凹痕，一步一步地偏离场地中心。他俩打得势均力敌，奥伯伦吹出尖利的呼哨，而雷加的表情仿佛正吟唱着一首情诗。哪里不对劲，他的直觉突然告诉他，这不像是一场预谋已久的谋杀。巴利斯坦四下环顾，国王还未下令，他只能选择静观战局。  
雷加挥剑回砍，多恩人敏捷地收回手臂，策动马匹时因为剧烈的晃动几乎弹蹦起来。他们越战越远，长矛上如同绑了引绳，牵扯着银发的王子一路向角落走去。木质的围栏被踹倒了，紧接着遭殃的是长椅，先前搁在那的水果碗早就碎成了几瓣。人们四散逃离，试图避开乱踏的马蹄与刀剑。  
这根本不是谋杀，一直到两人冲出重围，卫兵们才反应过来。这是一场众目睽睽之下的逃亡。

巴利斯坦看着奥伯伦双手攥矛，雷加破天荒地没有躲闪，于是那闪着寒光的尖端穿过腋下，毒蛇吐出信子，轻巧地将银质花冠挑了过来。银丝勾勒的叶片亮得耀眼。  
这是欢庆自由的冠冕，他心里明白。这招妙得过分，却又实在疯得够可以。他只能猜测这出自多恩亲王的脑袋，却又能嗅见雷加王子深思熟虑的影子。比武大会常年设在城门外，届时鱼龙混杂，而多数战士都去参赛，尽职的守卫又散开在人群中。等到场地被破坏，两人便能径直闯进欢庆的帐篷，贯通南北的国王大道就在河流的尽头。  
巴利斯坦策马追逐，三叉戟河经过了春雷下的汛期，现在的浪花平顺而洁白，大路通畅，炙烤着牦牛肉的人们对于狂奔的骏马丝毫不予理会。他们饮酒，做爱，开荒唐的玩笑，为何要去注意落跑的公主与王子？  
“送到这里就好！”似乎是听见了第三匹马蹄声，那条顽劣的毒蛇回过头来，半张脸被飞舞的金色披肩遮住，但看得出那双畅怀大笑的黑色眼睛。他看向雷加，王子挥挥手，对他做了个停止的手势。  
到这里就够了，你永远没法追上他们。有个声音在心里说，他们除了婚约外从未对其他任何职责宣誓。七重婚誓，七层祝福与七次承诺，没有一句要求他们服务这王国，爱戴这国王，他们只需对爱情至死不渝。  
巴利斯坦在人群的尽头勒马，目送他们奔向林木的尽头。他看见雷加为他的爱人整理花冠，银色的藤蔓缠进蓬松的黑发，大颗组成花瓣的珠宝折射着夕阳的光芒。两人互吻脸颊，坐骑甩动着尾巴，并肩远行着直至化为两个小点，彻底融进日光与粼粼河水。  
他们选择了南方。巴利斯坦清楚，他们将沿着国王大道南下，换走玫瑰大道，借道平缓丰饶的河湾地，若是谨慎些，也许会在盛夏厅附近转向西行，攀登骨道。只要通过那道隘口，多恩以北的六大国便再也没法掌握他们的确切行踪，多恩人的长矛会织成密网，而绝望的大漠会吞没每一只探子的信鸦。  
“随他们去吧，走了倒也更好。”等巴利斯坦折返回到高台，贵族们早就散了七七八八，伊里斯在未走的那些面前佯装愤怒，眼底实则闪烁狂喜的光，“送走王后，王子与他的毒蛇情人也逃了，留下我一人更能睡个好觉。”

之后发生了什么？巴利斯坦在白剑塔内为自己斟上酒，那是一壶上好的多恩红。据说七大国的继承人和他妻子住进了极乐塔，一座矗立多恩边境的姜黄色堡垒。等国王万般不情愿地下令去寻找两人下落，时间已过去整整四个月。  
伊里斯表现得像是突然想起他还有个失踪的长子，而那座塔也是意料之中的人去楼空。据说雷加的两个女儿住进了流水花园，终日与棕色皮肤的平民或贵族的孩子玩耍。至于他们二人，瓦里斯在海对岸的小小鸟儿飞来飞去，上一次看见他们出现在布拉佛斯，下一次又在密尔选购蕾丝。据说奥伯伦加入了次子团，还有传言他们的第三个女儿出生于多斯拉克海，在星与月的见证下呱呱坠地，而奴隶湾的权贵们以唱诵雷加王子的歌谣为流行。“失落瓦雷利亚最后的白龙”，他们这样饶舌地称呼，然后向烟海的方向投出一颗银币。

除了郁郁寡欢的西境，南方与北方都接连不歇地举行起盛大的婚礼。等婚讯传来君临，巴利斯坦才明白比武大会上北方男人们的热烈心境，他们大概是把比赛当做了婚礼的前菜。莱安娜·史塔克小姐十四岁便与拜拉席恩订婚，劳勃终于得以在温暖的夏日牵起心上人的手；布兰登·史塔克则迎娶了奔流城的凯特琳·徒利小姐，那里的人都有一头美丽的姜红色卷发。至于当年被迫逃婚的伊莉亚·马泰尔小姐，她在返回多恩后不久便嫁给了旧镇的贝勒·海塔尔，雷顿大人英俊富有的继承人。他们曾在十三四岁时互生情愫，只可惜当时有奥伯伦这条饶舌的毒蛇在旁，现在终于没了任何阻碍——说到底，奥伯伦实在是个占有欲惊人的小魔头。

这些年的春天充满了匪夷所思的错误，夏日却又甜蜜得仿若梦中。巴利斯坦思忖着，就着桃干黑面包咽下又一口红酒。他连国王的想法都无法参透，又如何去揣测神灵的安排？他不知道之后会发生什么，甚至怀疑冬天是否会真正到来。看看窗外啊，日光当头，麦田生长，钢铁街的农民们叫卖着，咒骂与喝彩声一路传进红堡来。  
愿夏日永不结束，他默默祈祷，愿英雄永不老去，唯快乐永恒。

 

FIN.


End file.
